Never Underestimate Your Opponent
by Rai Science
Summary: Nathan and Charles play chess. Slash.


kirai_slasher (**kirai_slasher**) wrote in **brutalbusiness**,  
2010-01-12 17:14:00

**Current mood:** amused **Current music:** No More Sorrow-Linkin Park **Entry tags:** fic - kirai_slasher, fic - nathan/charles, fic - pg, fic - pg-13, theme - games are brutal

_**Fic-Never Underestimate Your Opponent.**_

Title: Never Underestimate Your Opponent.  
Author: Kirai_Slasher  
Summary: Nathan and Charles play Chess.  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: slight OOC, innuendo  
Pairings: Nathan/Charles, implied Skwisgaar/Toki  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Metalocalypse or any of its characters. If I did, I'm sure that half the authors and artists of Brutal Business would be writing and animating the series.  
Author Notes: I've been lurking around this community for awhile now. I decided it was time to try posting and contributing something for Games are Brutal month. I hope no one minds if this is crappy, it's my first Metalocalypse fic. If I messed up anything, please inform me of how to fix it.

Charles Ofdenson sat at his desk, fingers idly turning his pen as he read over the damage list following another of the bands' concerts. It was just after 1 AM and the CFO was finally finishing the paper work following the concert, and he had to admit being somewhat proud of the boys. They hadn't caused any permanent damage to the foundation of the arena, and only a few of the more stupid fans had been killed. The boys had been happy with the short performance, retiring to the hot tub once it was over.

Charles Ofdenson sat at his desk, fingers idly turning his pen as he read over the damage list following another of the band's concerts. It was just after 1 AM and the CFO was finally finishing the paper work following the concert. And he had to admit being somewhat proud of the boys. They hadn't caused any permanent damage to the foundation of the arena, and only a few of the more stupid fans had been killed. The boys had been happy with the short performance, retiring to the hot tub once it was over.

Charles had overseen their movements, ordering the Klokateers to keep him alert to their happenings. Murderface had retired to his own room, around 11:30, where his Klokateer guards informed Charles that the bassist was cleaning some of the older weapons in his room. After his departure had come Toki and Skwisgaar's, the former sleepy, and the latter horny. Judging from the noises their Klokateers reported, Toki hadn't been nearly as tired as he had acted. Pickles had wandered to the grounds, smoking a joint. His Klokateers, lurking out of sight, kept watch covertly, keeping the yard wolves and any other possible threats away.

So all that left was Dethklok's front man, Nathan Explosion. Whose location...was unknown? Suppressing the slight roll of panic he felt at being unable to locate Nathan, Charles turned his attention to the screen of his lap-top. Tapping an added button, the CFO waited as the screens to Mord-Haus' various security cameras loaded, visuals spreading across them. Scanning them, he felt his momentary panic subside, as he located the singer. Nathan was walking across one of the many hallways in the Haus' seemingly distracted. Resisting the urge to continue watching the front man, Charles turned back to his papers.

_Nathan will be fine. I can find him again as soon as these papers are finished. I can wait that long,_ Dethklok's manager thought to himself, focusing once again on his paper work.

As it was half an hour later, just as he had stored the finished and signed documents, there came a heavy knock at the door. A knock Charles was very familiar with.

"Yes, Nathan?" Sure enough Nathan pushed open the door, jade eyes scanning the room before focusing on him. The singer carried a box under one arm, the other holding onto the knob. He seemed almost shy, a feeling Charles didn't often associate with the larger man.

"I ahh...was wondering if you...would play a game with me?" The words were said in a rush, hesitation clear, as Nathan looked anywhere than at Charles.

Charles himself took a moment to ponder the request. It was odd of the front man to seem so obviously hesitant, meaning it was unlikely that Nathan wanted him to play one of the band's usual games. "What kind of game, Nathan?" he asked softly, tone only slightly hinting at his curiosity.

"Chess. Does that mean you'll play?" questioned Nathan, eagerly, giving the CFO a puppyish begging look.

"Ahh...Sure Nathan, why not?" agreed Charles, carefully hiding his surprise. It was rare that Nathan asked to do anything with him, especially those involving planning or games. Despite the fact that they had been lovers for well over a year now, ever since the attack by the Masked Assassin, Nathan was still hesitant about revealing certain things to his lover. Charles suspected that Nathan would tease him, or laugh at him as Rebecca had when they had dated. "We can play over there," he gestured pointing towards the couch with the small coffee table. It was just the right size for the chess set, that Nathan undoubtedly carried.

Dethklok's singer gave him a semi-surprised look, as if he hadn't really expected Charles to agree. "Brutal," he agreed a slight flashing of teeth the only sign of the small smile he gave. Sitting on the table, Nathan quickly uncovered the chess set, placing the board on the coffee table. Charles himself walked to the couch, seating himself as he watched Nathan set up the chess pieces. He certainly looked like he knew what he was doing. Waiting for the game to be set, Charles allowed his eyes to wander to his lover, gazing unabashedly over the long blue-black hair, the light rippling of muscles as Nathan leaned over the table.

"You wanna be Black or White, Charlie?" came the low question. Startled out of his watching, Charles looked over at Nathan. The front man was watching unconcernedly, green meeting his own brown ones in question "White," he finally answered, settling himself at the appropriate side of the board. Moving a pawn forward, taking the center, Charles raised an eyebrow at Nathan, smiling. "It's your move Nathan."

Approximately an hour and a half later the match was still going, both sides having lost and gained players. Charles watched Nathan with open curiosity, honestly surprised. He hadn't though that Nathan would be a true challenge, but the front man was keeping up just fine. Watching as the front man looked over the board his attention was brought back when the singer made his move, announcing smoothly, "Check."

''What?" Charles thought to himself, as he scanned the board, locating the danger to his King. Moving a Knight, he crushed the pawn that had endangered him, along with the slight flare of panic that had risen up.

A small smile appeared on Nathan's face at Charles' move, causing a small thrill to run up the manager's spine, as the smile transformed into a predatory smirk. "And _mate_." he purred lowly, voice rough, like it was after a concert or in bed, as he took Charles king with a cleverly placed knight.

"What?" Charles stared at Nathan in disbelief, feeling a bit like a broken record as he looked down at the board. Sure enough he could see that Nathan had well and truly tricked him, the real assault being the rook that had been placed away...that had been blocked by the pawn he'd been tricked into believing was the true threat. Looking up at Nathan he could see a mixture of amusement and intelligence, confirming that yes that he'd played right into the singer's hands.

"Ya know, Charlie," Nathan began slowly, leaning across the board and wrapping an arm around the CFO, "you really shouldn't underestimate your opponents." He brought his lover closer, giving gave Charles' pale neck a long swipe with his tongue, as always marveling in the man's distinctive taste. Leaning back, he gave a sly look, then stood up and headed towards the door. "I'll be in my room if you want...to play any other games, though there'll be a punishment for losing so shamefully," came the low purr, as the singer disappeared through the door way.

Charles remained frozen in disbelief for moment, shocked at his loss, and the other's obvious planning. He gave a low smile of his own as he stood. Turning off the lights and closing the door to his office, Charles, turned towards the direction of the singer's room. "Punishment, you say?" He couldn't wait to hear more.

Let it never be said that he was a sore loser.

* * *

**(17 comments) - (Post a new comment)**

**zsomeone**  
2010-01-12 05:26 pm (local) (from ) (link) Select Since you asked, you've got a few typos, I can figure them out, but:  
anothr, once _i_ was over, _fter im_ had been, reportd, wathing

(Reply to this) (Thread)

**kirai_slasher**  
2010-01-12 05:33 pm (local) (from ) (link) Select Thanks. My computer has a virus, and keeps randomly deleting letters and leasving typos. I did'nt even mean to have this posted yet, but I'm in the process of finishing it now.

(Reply to this) (Parent)(Thread)

**zsomeone**  
2010-01-12 05:34 pm (local) (from ) (link) Select Okay. It's cute, btw.

(Reply to this) (Parent)(Thread)

**kirai_slasher**  
2010-01-12 06:00 pm (local) (from ) (link) Select Thanks. I'm glad you think so.

(Reply to this) (Parent)

**kirai_slasher**  
2010-01-12 06:32 pm (local) (from ) (link) Select The full thing is up now, if you want to take a look.

(Reply to this) (Parent)

**restinginpieces**  
2010-01-12 09:48 pm (local) (from ) (link) Select i like! nathan 1-charles 0. WOO

(Reply to this) (Thread)

**kirai_slasher**  
2010-01-12 11:12 pm (local) (from ) (link) Select ^u^. Thanx! I always wondered what would happen if Nathan were to beat Charles in a game. Especially an intellectual game. And Chess is really Brutal when you tink of it.

(Reply to this) (Parent)

**zsomeone**  
2010-01-13 09:58 am (local) (from ) (link) Select No offense, but there's still enough typos in here to be annoying. If your computer's _that_ bad, maybe next time you can get someone to beta it and then just copy it over?

(Reply to this) (Thread)

**kirai_slasher**  
2010-01-13 12:17 pm (local) (from ) (link) Select Thanks, I think I may have found a beta, so I'll see if she's willing to check for mistakes.

(Reply to this) (Parent)

**kirai_slasher**  
2010-01-13 02:44 pm (local) (from ) (link) Select It's been beta-d and checked, so you can look it over again if you want.

(Reply to this) (Parent)(Thread)

**zsomeone**  
2010-01-13 02:50 pm (local) (from ) (link) Select Yay, much better!

(Reply to this) (Parent)(Thread)

**kirai_slasher**  
2010-01-13 03:45 pm (local) (from ) (link) Select Thanks!

(Reply to this) (Parent)

**syx_maxwell**  
2010-01-13 08:19 pm (local) (from ) (link) Select Punishment, yes definately that would indicate a sequel yes?

(Reply to this) (Thread)

**kirai_slasher**  
2010-01-13 08:26 pm (local) (from ) (link) Select Would you like a sequel? If so, sure I can write a sequel, maybe I'll post it for games are Brutal as well.

(Reply to this) (Parent)

**ladymidath**  
2010-01-14 04:40 am (local) (from ) (link) Select Nathan and Charles playing chess, I like it.

(Reply to this) (Thread)

**kirai_slasher**  
2010-01-14 02:25 pm (local) (from ) (link) Select Thanks, I just like the idea of Nathan beating Charles at such an intellectual game.

(Reply to this) (Parent)(Thread)

**ladymidath**  
2010-01-14 05:05 pm (local) (from ) (link) Select Nathan has hidden depths. :-D

(Reply to this) (Parent)

* * *

**(17 comments) - (Post a new comment)**

**Mass action** on comments: (Select action) Unscreen Screen Delete Delete as Spam Screen Unscreen

About Contact Advertise Jobs Site News More... Help Support / FAQs Safety Tips Get Involved Volunteer Developers Legal Terms of Service Privacy Policy Copyright Abuse Policy LJ Labs LJ Aqua More... Store Upgrade Account Virtual Gifts Merchandise More... Change language: English English (UK) Deutsch Dansk español Français Italiano Русский Українська Беларуская 日本語 Português Esperanto עברית Nederlands Magyar Gaeilge íslenska suomi Ελληνικά Norsk bokmål Svenska polski 简体中文 Latviešu Türkçe Bahasa Melayu हिन्दी Português Brasileiro 繁體中文 Lietuvių Norsk nynorsk Current version: v.67.1

» View Full Sitemap

Copyright © 1999-2010 LiveJournal, Inc. All rights reserved.

**kirai_slasher**

Account | Help | Log out

Post | Messages (1030) | Friends Page | Invite | Mobile | LJ Tokens

Home Profile Inbox Stats/MyGuests Manage Userpics Scrapbook Upload to Scrapbook Memories Settings Edit Profile Journal Post an Entry Edit Entries Calendar Recent Comments All Tags Manage Tags Journal Style Friends Filter Friends Page Friends of Friends Add or Remove Find Your Friends Other Friends Tools Manage Notes Ban or Unban Communities Manage Create New My Invites Explore Search by Interest Search by School Community Directory Feeds Question of the Day FRNK Radio Shop Paid Account Gift Paid Account Virtual Gifts Rename Account Merchandise Order history LJ Tokens LJ Extras Mobile LJ Talk Downloads Classifieds All Entries Comments Journals FAQ

Image by **delightedly**. Join the contest in **remixed**! 


End file.
